


Fight For It

by magnusbicon



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Izzy definitely ships malec, M/M, Malec, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, and yeah that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Prompt: malec + ballet and/or malec + izzy being their #1 shipper





	Fight For It

Isabelle Lightwood has never seen her brother as happy as he is when he is standing next to Magnus Bane. In fact, she's sure she has never seen him smile so unguardedly in all the time she has been old enough to read his emotions. They are all in Hunters Moon celebrating the defeat of Valentine, and Alec has wandered his way over to Magnus. They have not been on good terms recently, but judging by the smiles on both of their faces, they seem to be on the mend.

There is something about Magnus that seems to bring out the best in Alec. He encourages him to think past what he has been raised to believe, to form his own opinions, but most importantly, he has helped him open up. Before Alec met Magnus he always wore a mask. He was unwilling to focus on anything besides the next mission, and he especially had no interest in discussing his future. But that's what was so heartbreaking about Alec: as much as he tried to hide who he really was, that part of himself always shined through. He cares about his family more than anything in the world, definitely more than himself, but somewhere deep down he had always wondered if he could give that unconditional love to someone else, and that was the problem. He tried to pass off that lack of completeness onto Jace, convincing himself that he was the only option to choose from other than being alone for the rest of his life.

But then Magnus came along, and it was like Alec's entire world had brightened. He  _genuinely smiled_  when Magnus was around, glanced at him when he thought no one was looking, gravitated toward him without consciously realizing it. They were like two lost pieces of a puzzle, and when they came together it all became one beautiful, big picture. They were meant for each other, and it was clear to everyone who saw them together. Even their mother has finally accepted their love, which was definitely not a small feat, and Isabelle remembers her words to her.

_"Despite this, despite everything, I hope you don't give up on love. I hope you fight for it, like your brother."_

And that was what Alec did: he fought for what he wanted. He risked everything to be with Magnus- his standing with the Clave, his  relationship with their parents, the respect he had from the people of the Institute- and instead of being punished for it, he came out on top, and he's  _okay_  for the first time in his life. For once he did something for himself, despite all of the things that could have gone wrong, and now he is stronger than ever for it.  _It was worth it_.

Isabelle watches with tears in her eyes as they clink their drinks together, watches Alec's hesitation as he works up the nerve to say something, and she knows that they will make it through whatever obstacles they face, because that's what Alec and Magnus do. 

They find their way back to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if you want to message me I'm on tumblr as magnusbicon!


End file.
